Ash's Angel - An Amourshipping Fanfic
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping story as a couple, enjoying a two week long holiday. But when things begin to pull the two apart, things get difficult. Will Ash and Serena be able to fight for their love? (Ash x Serena) Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My internet's been down for a while, so I haven't been able to upload for the last few weeks. This is the Fanfic that I was working on while I could for the time being. Please Review, as that will tell me whether or not to continue this story. Thanks, and enjoy ;)

My phone buzzed gently in the pocket of my jeans. I signed, knowing who it was. She'd been ringing me non-stop for the last twenty minutes. I pulled out the mobile that was causing me so much grief and I answered it sluggishly.  
"Yeah?" I spoke in a dull, casual manner.

"Ash…" was all I heard from that low, delicate voice of hers before I cut her off, responding sharply, "I _don't _want to hear it, Serena. Don't call again." I ended the phone call and slammed the phone onto the bench, hanging my head in shame. I took a deep breath and decided to head back home. I had walked less than three steps before my phone rang again. I took it out again, pressed the _decline _symbol and turned my phone off. I knew that I'd have hundreds of messages saying that I had missed a call, but it was better than all of that torturous ringing. I wiped a tear from my cheek as I walked. How had two weeks had such an impact on me and Serena? I remembered back to the last day of school before holidays, before everything went crazy.

I walked out of Room 14, the Home Economics classroom, with a grin on my face. I had just finished sixth Period, which meant that as soon as the bell rang, the holidays would've started. Prof. Juniper had let us out early, which gave me enough time to put my books into my locker and collect my phone from the office. I then made my way to a particular stone pillar near the office and leaned against it. This is how I waited for her everyday, after school. A few seconds after the bell rang, a girl approached me with open arms.

She was tall, skinny, not that that mattered to me and exceedingly cute. I responded to her gesture with a hug, resting my chin on her silky hair. Each strand of her luscious brown hair shined brightly in the sunlight and had a distinct coconut aroma to it. I lowered my head to face her and I kissed her on the forehead.

"My Angel's happy today, isn't she?" I whispered softly. Serena giggled and looked up at me, beaming.

"Well," she sighed, "It _is _the last day of term. No more boring lectures, no more strenuous homework, no more Maths."

I smiled cheekily and reminded her, "Well, the holidays only go for two weeks, so I wouldn't get used to it." Serena scoffed and gave me a dirty look.

"Gee, thanks for ruining the thought of two weeks, school-free. Only you could do that, Ash."

"And don't you forget it, Angel," I remarked back slyly. We hugged again, not letting go until a masculine voice yelled at us sarcastically, "Oi! Lovebirds! Save it for _outside _school grounds!" I blushed, while Serena just stuck her tongue out at Prof. Rowan. We ran away, laughing, while Prof. Rowan chuckled and called, "Have a great holiday, you two!" I waved back at our Science teacher before catching up to a giggling Serena. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the bottom of the basketball court, where everyone waited for their buses. I sat down against a wall and Serena fell down onto my lap. I smiled and gently wiped a stray hair from her face, back down around her ear. I held her cheek in my hand, caressing her lovingly, like a young boy and his teddy bear. Serena accepted this and held my hand onto her face, closing her eyes and taking it in. I decided to do the same.

I was awoken by a harsh slap to my face. Followed by another, on the other side. I swatted the hand away, slurring, "What's with the slapping, Mum?" I opened my eyes to see my brunette beauty standing in front of me with a slight look of desperation on her face.

"C'mon, Ketchum! The bus is leaving!" I shook my head, struck by this comment. My house was an hour's walk away if I missed this bus, and the next bus going my way didn't come for another two and a half hours. I jumped up and quickly stuffed my pencil case into my bag, rushing for the bus with Serena. We managed to wave it down as it turned a corner. Thankfully, the bus driver was nice and understanding, so he didn't try to bite our heads off for nearly missing the bus. Unlike my Monday bus driver would have…

I took a seat next to Serena a few rows back. My stop was pretty far away, two stops after Serena's, so I didn't bother focussing on where we were. I drew a short breath, recomposing myself as Serena just laughed on my right.

Serena and I began talking about what we would do during the holidays. Serena had planned for us to go to the movies, go to the Winter Fair and other things like that. I would've rather stayed home and play _Call of Duty: Gengars _with Serena, but I had to make compromises. She could be a major gamer when she wanted to and I was hoping to see that side of her during the holidays. But something Serena had said in her list intrigued me.  
"Hang on, Angel. Did you say a _battle tournament_?" I asked, surprised.

Angelica, who probably hadn't noticed my change in demeanour, responded, "Huh?" I rolled my eyes, repeating, "Tournament? Did you just say something about a Battle Tournament?" Serena looked at me like I was stupid, saying, "No, I said _shopping_. Where did you get a _Battle Tournament_ from?" I shrugged, thinking that I must've misheard her.

Eventually, the bus arrived at Serena's stop. I got up and hugged her, whispering, "See you in my dreams, Angel." I heard Serena giggle and whisper back, "I bet you will, huh?" I looked at Serena with a confused expression on my face. She just winked and walked off of the bus. I turned to Dave, our bus driver and asked, "What did she mean by that?" Dave laughed and shook his head. "Whatever," I shrugged.

I put down my phone after two straight hours of talking to Serena over Facebook, exhausted. My eyelids were heavy and I could barely move. I managed to roll my head to look at my alarm clock. It displayed _11:32pm. _I groaned, pulling up the sheets and turning off my bedside lamp. I would need my rest if I wanted to look good for Serena. Resting my eyes, I slowly drifted off into a slumber, waiting for the dawn of the first day of the holidays.

As radiant beams of sunlight emerged around my blinds, I slowly cracked open my eyes. Yawning, I sat up and ran my hand through my thick, slate hair, trying to wake myself up. "Right," I said to no one in particular, "Time for a shower." I opened my wardrobe and grabbed a black and white chequered long sleeve T-shirt. Running my hand along the silk, I knew I would sweat easily in this, so I grabbed a black long sleeve undershirt. I snatched a pair of jeans, some clean underwear, thanks to the smell check and a spray can of deodorant. I held up my chosen outfit to Pikachu, who inspected it. After an eager nod of approval, I rushed to the bathroom.

I put the hairdryer back into the cupboard and fixed up my collar. After checking myself in the mirror, I remembered my sleeves. I rolled up the sleeves of the plaid shirt, but kept the black long sleeve tee down. I quickly gave myself a hose-down with the deodorant and reached for my hair gel. I squeezed a little bit of the gel into my hands and rubbed them together. I ran my hands through my hair again, spiking up and flattening certain areas. I inspected my hair, looking for any spots that needed to be fixed and when I failed to find anything, I washed my hands and wiped them on my towel.

I jogged to my room and grabbed my phone, then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I hugged Mum and put two pieces of bread in the toaster, one for me and one for Pikachu. I opened the pantry and reached for the Nutella and a knife. While I waited, I had a chat to Mum.

"Sleep well, Mum?" I asked politely. She looked up at me and nodded, but then gave me a quizzical look. "You're, um…dressed up. Going somewhere?" I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse as to where I would be today.

"Pikachu and I are… going to, uh…to the skate park! I'm gonna see if anyone wants to battle. There's always someone who fancies a battle whenever I'm there." Mum scoffed, looking at my chosen attire. "In _that_?" she asked, suspicious. Before I got a chance to answer, my phone rang in my pocket. "Sorry, Mum," I said, excusing myself and answering the phone. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Morning, Ash! Have a good sleep?" I heard a perky, enthusiastic voice ask me. I grinned, knowing that Serena was up now, too.

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"You were running through all my dreams, Ashy."

I laughed, thinking of a witty response that I knew Serena would enjoy.

"I hope running was _all _I was doing in your dreams, Angel." I heard a loud snort, followed by a long laugh. I smiled at this, pleased that I made her laugh. After Serena settled down, she quipped back, "Ah! Glad to see you understand what I said on the bus yesterday. You're not completely hopeless, after all!" I stifled laughter, rethinking what we were doing today. "I'll meet you at the Skate Park, yeah?" I said. "Sure, I guess. I'll bring my Penny."

"No, no. We'll _meet _there." I emphasised _meet _to disguise what I really meant while close to Mum.  
"I've gotta go, Angel. See you at the Skate Park." Serena blew a kiss into the phone before I hung up. I pocketed my phone and took the cooked toast from the toaster, spreading the Nutella onto them. I heard a voice behind me comment nonchalantly, "Angel's a pretty name, huh, Ashton?" I froze. I spun on my heel, still holding a half-covered piece of toast in my hand.

"Sorry, what was that, Mum?" I attempted, hoping that I had misheard. She sniggered, repeating, "Who is Angel, Ashton?" I tried to pass off as if I had no idea what she was talking about. I took a bite out of my toast and muffled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mum. I don't know any _Angel._"

"I think you're lying, Ashton." I flinched again. I _hated _it when she called me Ashton.

"What would make you think I'm lying?" I asked, recovering from my stumble, with a false smile.

"Well, for one thing, you just bit into the dry half of your toast…" I checked my toast and saw that she was right.

"Also, your phone is still on _speaker_. I heard every word." My jaw dropped. I opened my phone and checked to see if the speaker was on. Sure enough, it was.  
"_Crap_," I whispered. I rubbed my head, hoping for a believable excuse for what Mum heard. Eventually, I gave up. I hung my head in embarrassment and sighed. Thankfully, my buddy Pikachu (who had been watching the entire time) decided to step in. He dragged my bag into the kitchen and pointed the clock hanging on the wall to my right. I looked at it and gasped. "Sorry, Mum! I'll explain it later, but me and Pikachu are late!" I said hurriedly, almost literally throwing my bag on and rushing to the door.

"Late for _what_?" asked Mum. I quickly turned and said, "I organised a battle with Paul at the Skate Park today and we agreed to meet at 9 am sharp. He said that if I wasn't there on time, he wouldn't battle me!" And with that, I ran out the door and around the block, with Pikachu resting on my shoulder. I looked back to check if anyone was following, just in case. Once I saw that Mum wasn't following me, I headed to the Skate Park. I ruffled Pikachu's hair, saying, "Quick thinking back there, buddy. I don't _like _lying to Mum, but she wouldn't understand about Serena." Pikachu nodded, as if he understood what I meant. I smiled, knowing that Pikachu had a small crush on Serena's Fennekin. I decided to experiment with how he would react. I turned back to Pikachu and asked, "Do you think Fennekin'll be there, buddy?" Much to my enjoyment, Pikachu blushed and shrugged. I pushed a little further, asking, "You like her, don't you?" Pikachu gave me a devilish grin and electrocuted me. I wheezed, recovering my footing and fixed my hair. "Right," I noted, "Mentioning your crush on Fennekin equals Thunderbolt. Got it." That earned me a second Thunderbolt.

Part 2 coming soon! Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I've been making some improvements to my writing, so this Fanfic may seem slightly more…enhanced compared to the first Chapter. I think it's been about 4 months since I've even written for this Fanfic, but it's been gathering a lot of attention, so I thought I'd start it up again. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!_**

I arrived at the skate park, excited and energetic. I couldn't _wait _to see Serena and talk out our plans for the holidays. I checked the half-pipe and open ledges for a certain honey-blonde, but couldn't find her. Or anyone, in fact.  
_Where is everyone? _I asked myself. As I expected, Pikachu must've been sharing my confusion. He also looked around and spotted a group of guys with scooters and boards in a circle.  
Pikachu tugged my pants and pointed, "Pika?" **What's that? **

I noticed the group and decided to go check it out. As I got closer, I could _just _make out a waving sliver of bright red. I joined the outskirts of the mob, wondering what they were all staring at. I peeked over the top of a few guys and spotted my girlfriend, leaning against a pole, wearing a bright red skirt and a black sleeveless. Her black stockings went up halfway to her thighs, which I enjoyed.

I suddenly found myself becoming one of the dozen guys drooling over a blushing Serena, until Pikachu whacked my leg with a sharp Iron Tail.

"Argh! Pikachu, what was…?" Pikachu shushed me and gestured to the surrounding knuckleheads that were hitting on Serena. It only took me a second before I got the hint. A wave of anger overwhelmed me within moments, and I took action.

I charged into the middle of the mob, Pikachu on my shoulder, yelling, "Move! Get out of the way! Show's over, you pervs!"

Serena spotted me and gasped, smiling happily. I emerged from the confused masses and embraced Serena lovingly, savouring every moment I could make 12 strangers grow green with envy. I picked her up and twirled her in the air, not wanting to ever let go.  
I put her down and beamed at her, which she mimicked perfectly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the skaters hadn't left yet. A few of them glared angrily at me. I winked at Serena before turning to the crowd and crossing my arms.

"Why are you still here?" I boasted arrogantly.

Half of the crowd left in embarrassment, but the other half brandished a Pokéball, or two. I grinned, more than willing to battle any or every one of them. But, before I could ask Pikachu to Thunderbolt all of them into oblivion, Serena gave me a cute hug from behind, gently pulling me away.

I looked down to her head that was resting on my shoulder and smiled. She winked back at me and announced, "Ooh, _sorry_ boys. Ash can't battle right now. He's…busy." I kissed Serena's forehead dramatically and nodded, "Mmm, very." Serena led me away, but I couldn't help turning around and giving the guys a cheeky wave goodbye, allowing them one last glance at my Angel. I put my arm around her shoulders and sat my head on hers. I held out the other for Pikachu to climb up and lay on my right shoulder. I took a moment to admire the incredibly lucky situation I was in. My lifelong buddy, Pikachu, was on one side. My wife-to-be, Serena, was on my other. Perfect, in every way. I sighed contently, allowing Serena to lead me to a local café, where we took a seat at an outside table.

Serena approached a waitress and spoke to her, and then came and sat down next to me admiring me. I began to open my mouth, but our order had arrived. One milkshake with two straws, and a plate of macaroons the waitress sat down for Pikachu and Fennekin. We thanked her and I gestured for Serena to have a drink. She shook her head, saying, "You first." I took a sip out of my straw, wondering what I would sensation I would taste. _Mmm, chocolate. Of course she knew what flavour I'd want. _I grinned and licked my lips.  
"Like it?" Serena asked.

I laughed, "Of course I do, Angel. It's _chocolate_. I love chocolate!"  
"_We_ love chocolate, you mean," Serena corrected. I rolled my eyes sarcastically.  
"So…" I started, resting my chin on my hand innocently.

"So…" Serena mirrored, holding her chin on her hands, fluttering her eyes cutely. I scoffed, rolling my eyes again.

"You know, I think a few of those guys from earlier are hiding in the bushes over there," I joked, pointing to a bunch of empty shrubs.

Serena giggled, blushing madly. "You know, I could have any _one _of them, right?" she responded sarcastically.

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm not worried." I pouted and took another sip of our milkshake, mimicking Serena's little eye-flutter trick.

"Shut up, dork," Serena jeered.

"Oh, so I'm a dork now?"  
"Yeah, but you're _my _dork, Ash Ketchum."

I laughed, taking her hands and holding them, allowing her warmth to envelop me. I could always rely on her to cheer me up if I needed it, and even if I didn't, she'd do it anyway. She truly was an angel to me, _my _Angel.

I decided to change the subject. "So, what are we doing today?"  
Serena beamed, as if she was waiting for me to ask that question. "Well, I checked online and it turns out that the Winter Fair is being moved to _tomorrow_, instead of the day after, which gives me one less day to go shopping. So…I was kinda hoping…if you wouldn't mind…"  
I raised an eyebrow, quizzical. "Wouldn't mind _what_, Serena?"  
Serena drew a deep breath and asked, "Wouldn't mind…" She closed her eyes, barely squinting out of one. She seemed to be expecting me to explode, or something. "…Going shopping with me?"

I was about to groan, but something inside me stopped it from happening.

_Wait a minute... _I heard a small voice inside command. I thought through several possibilities, some of which included a massive cookie, or a visit to the Poké Mart for some more ingredients for Serena to bake me some macaroons. I drooled at the thought of Serena's macaroons, all chewy and sweet…

I must've been thinking for a while, because Serena started snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.  
"You awake, Ash?" she asked.

I shook away my trance and responded, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You know…" Serena began, lingering slowly, twirling a strand of her honey-blonde hair with her finger, "I _might _need some help trying on some new dresses, if you catch my drift…" My eyes lit up straightaway.  
"Shopping sounds fun!" I eagerly acknowledged. Serena clapped her hands together, smiling happily. "Great! I thought I'd be able to persuade you, Ash."  
I shrugged, admitting defeat. "What can I say? I'm a guy. I don't think I'm _allowed _to say no to that, right?" I laughed. Serena grinned and took a sip of our milkshake. I took my straw and met her in the middle, gazing into her delicate, shimmering blue eyes. I felt like I could lose myself in those eyes for days on end sometimes.

We kept staring at each other, until I heard a voice say, "Aw! Isn't that just _adorable_, honey?"

I looked up and spotted a couple with a baby in a pram. The woman holding the pram was grabbing her husband by the arm and pointing over at us. I stopped drinking and waved over at the couple, smiling politely.

To my surprise, the mother actually approached us, wheeling a pram in one hand and grasping a tired-looking man in the other.

She gave the pram to her husband and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting your date, it's just...you look so cute together! You actually remind me of myself and my husband, Dylan, when we were young."

I smiled at the compliment and Serena blushed.  
"T-Thank you, ma'am! That's so nice of you to say!" Serena swooned. I scratched the back of my head, chuckling awkwardly. I'd never really been complimented by a complete stranger before, but it felt nice. Kinda weird, but nice.

The woman gave us a kind smile, before gasping suddenly. "Oh, that's right! Um, could you hold on a sec?" I nodded and looked over at Serena, who had a confused expression on her face, just like me. I tightened my grip on her hands and gave her a sly wink. Serena giggled and locked her fingers with mine.  
The woman returned her attention to us after retrieving two laminated cards from her handbag.

"My name is Jessica. I'm one of the people in charge of organising the Winter Fair tomorrow, and I was wondering if you two were thinking about going?" Jessica explained.

Serena beamed, "Yeah! We were actually just talking about it. I was going to ask Ash if he wanted…"  
I interrupted Serena, predicting what she was going to say, "What Serena _meant _to say is that we were just planning on what to wear. You know, colour coordination and all that stuff." I nodded to Serena, which pleasantly surprised her.

"That is _so _cute! You two even know what the other is thinking!" Jessica praised. "I _knew _you'd be perfect."  
I raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm sorry, perfect for what?"  
Jessica nodded and brandished the two laminated cards. "These passes are for the Winter Fair. Each organiser gets two free access passes for themselves and another, to enjoy the Fair and go on any rides they like, for free. But sadly, I can't go. Dylan and I have to take little Benjamin to my parents' house…" Jessica rolled her eyes, showing obvious displeasure in referencing her mother and father.

"So," Jessica continued, dispersing any sense of annoyance, "I'd like to give these…" She held the passes out to us, gesturing for us to take them. "…To you two. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

I sat there, amazed by this complete stranger's sudden display of generosity.

"Thank you, Jessica!" Serena and I said in unison. I took one of the Winter Fair passes and looked at it. _Winter Fair All-Access Member _was printed clearly on the pass. I grinned and slid it into my pocket.  
Jessica and Dylan's baby, Benjamin, began to cry loudly. Jessica sighed and said, "Well, I've got to go, but you two enjoy yourselves tomorrow, okay?" We nodded enthusiastically, still totally surprised. Jessica waved us goodbye and left to attend to Benjamin, leaving us speechless. All I could do was check up on Pikachu and Fennekin. I looked down behind my chair and gasped. I stifled a fit of laughter, trying my best to not burst out loud. I turned to Serena and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. I gestured for her to look over behind my seat, and when she looked over, a tiny squeal came out of her mouth before she covered it.

Fennekin and Pikachu had fallen asleep, with Fennekin curled up on Pikachu's belly and Pikachu holding half an eaten macaroon in one hand and caressing Fennekin with the other.

I put my finger to my lips and pulled out my phone. I started taking photos, overjoyed that I had evidence on Pikachu now. He couldn't deny the truth, now that I had proof. I decided to push it one step further.

I ran to the empty bushes and grabbed a small stick.

"Um…Ash? I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Serena warned. "Just sit back and enjoy, Angel," I winked as I kneeled back down next to Pikachu and Fennekin. I carefully prodded Pikachu's cheek with the stick until he began to stir.  
As his eyes cracked open, I whispered, "Wakey wakey!" Pikachu shook off his slumber and took a second to realise the position he was in. His cheeks grew even redder than they already were, to my delight. I made the "okay" sign with my hand and let out a muffled snigger. Pikachu slid out from underneath Fennekin, still blushing like crazy, and gave me a wicked grin.  
I stopped laughing and stood up. "Oh, no…" I muttered. Pikachu nodded and sparked up a massive cloud of lightning.

I shook my head desperately. "No. No, no. Pi-Pikachu? Buddy? You…You wouldn't…" I gave up and ran away as fast as I could, hoping that I could outrun Pikachu. I was wrong.  
"Argh!" I yelled as I was struck down by a devastating Thunderbolt. I groaned and rolled over to see Pikachu standing over my phone, about a metre away from me. He cheekily waved at me before striking my phone with an Iron Tail, crushing it into little pieces.  
_Damn…_ I thought, still recovering from the shock. _…That's the second phone this month… _Serena looked down at me and giggled before offering her help.  
"I tried to warn you," Serena tutted.

"Yeah, I guess you did…" I sighed, standing up and wiping the dirt off of me. I walked over to Pikachu and held my arm out. "No hard feelings?" I tried. Pikachu smiled and climbed up my arm, onto my shoulder.  
I looked over at Serena, who was waking up Fennekin. I took another second to admire her as Fennekin yawned cutely.  
"We're really lucky, aren't we, buddy?" I said, looking over at Pikachu.

"Pi ka-pi…" **Yeah… **

I walked over to Serena and moaned, "I'm upset. I think I need cheering up, Serena."

Serena laughed, "Well, why don't we go check out those dresses I was talking about?" I groaned. _Why would I want to go see __**dresses**__? _I asked myself. Serena stared blankly at me, reading my mind. She just stood there, until I finally remembered what she meant.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, let's go," I eagerly nodded. Serena scoffed and grabbed my hand and led me towards the mall. "Alright!" I exclaimed, high-fiving Pikachu behind Serena's back. Serena turned back, looking confused. I looked away and whistled innocently. Serena shrugged and turned back, looking for the closest mall. I grinned and allowed her to lead the way.


End file.
